koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lyndis/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Lyndis. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Entrust it to me." *"It's all right. There is still hope." *"I must get started." *"Anyone else want a fight?!" *"You were a worthy opponent." *"I've beaten better than you!" *"The enemy commander is down." *"My mother earth and father sky's grace, no one can touch me!" *"I may be a noble, but I was born to the sword. Couldn't you tell?" *"All your magic and all your might is powerless before my blade!" *"You're a true inspiration." *"You might look soft, Celica, but you've got claws underneath!" *"Every time I think I know what to expect from you, you surprise me again." *"It's almost mesmerizing to watch you work, Cordelia. Impressive stuff." *"You're very refined, Camilla. I admire that. Truth be told, I'm a little jealous." *"You make it look so easy. I want to see what you're like when you're serious!" *"You're strong enough that your kingdom has nothing to worry about. I promise." *"I knew you were strong, but I didn't expect this! Way to go!" *"Thanks, but I haven't even begun to fight for real!" *"Don't sweat it, Celica. We all do what we can." *"Stay focused, Anna. Too much attention on me will be bad for us both." *"Don't sell yourself short, Cordelia. You're more than capable as you are." *"That's kind of you, Camilla. You're no slouch in the looks department either." *"You might not know it, Marth, but that's the nicest thing you could've said to me." *"Yeah? Then I'll give them something to really be afraid of!" *"Heh. I refuse to fall behind!" *"I'm lucky to have such allies!" *"Don't worry. I'm here to help if things get out of hand." *"I can breathe easier knowing I have you backing me up." *"Relax. You've got me now." *"You came in the nick of time!" *"You do your thing, and I'll keep the enemy off you!" *"You saved my life there, Celica. I'm glad you're on my side!" *"Thanks, Anna. I owe you for that." *"Thanks, Tiki! If you ever need me to return the favor, just shout!" *"Having a strong, solemn knight come to the rescue is just what I needed." *"Thanks for the save! We work well together, wouldn't you say?" *"Well, well... Saved by the dark knight himself. I'm honored." *"I knew if I asked, you'd come running to help!" *"Same to you. Now let's get back out there and help everyone else!" *"Come on, Anna--there's no need to stand on ceremony." *"Ha, I thought you might need me!" *"Glad you're OK, Frederick. Now let's push them back!" *"Yep. It doesn't matter who I'm up against--I'll send them packing!" *"That's all you have to say? I expected something more...flowery." *"Think nothing of it. You're too important to ignore." *"The two of us together will get this done!" *"I'm ready for more!" *"My next fight will be a breeze!" *"Judge me by how I look, and expect a black eye in return." *"I don't go easy on anyone, Celica. Not even you." *"I've always wanted to go toe-to-toe with you, Anna. Let's get to it!" *"I usually tell people not to try too hard. But against me, you'd better get serious!" *"I don't want you wishing you'd done more, Lissa, so let's both go all out." *"Lucina! Time to test once and for all whose skills are better!" *"Let's go, Elise! I want to see how your training has paid off!" *"If you're worried I'll be a pushover... don't be." *"It's OK, Celica. You don't need to surrender it. But I am going to take it." *"If that's the case, then neither will I." *"You sound confident. That's good. I look forward to our duel." *"You got it, Lissa. So let's skip the preamble and get to the fight." *"You look like you mean business. Good. So do I!" *"Haha, are you sure about that? I don't lose often." *"Your heart's in the right place, but your skills were a mile off." *"Sorry, Anna. I'll make it up to you next time I'm at your shop." *"If you're going to fight, Navarre, take it seriously. Or else this happens." *"Niles... Can you please stop looking so thrilled to get beaten up?" *"You went all out, Oboro... I bet your liege is proud!" *"It's a good thing you hate war so much, Caeda, or you'd be unstoppable." *"Right, what should I do next?" Category:Quotes